things i'll never say
by siReNa-cHan
Summary: La relación entre Akane y Ranma no ha mejorado mucho, pero que es lo que piensan los 2 al respecto de sus sentimientos? podra Akane decir lo que siente?
1. Chapter 1

**---**

**Heme aquí con un Nuevo FanFic, pero ahora es de Ranma, esta basado en la canción Things i'll never say de Avril Lavigne… es un SongFic**

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

**Sobre la manera como escribo, los diálogos van encabezados por el nombre del que habla, en el caso de Ranma, es una K de Kun para cuando es hombre y una C de Chan para cuando es mujer**

**Los pensamientos va en estas comillas raras «...» y las notas y comentarios míos y los personajes fuera de la historia va en paréntesis y subrayados**

**  
Ahora sin más interrupciones... léanla**

**---**

**..: THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY:…**

Akane se cepillaba el cabello furiosa, como podía soportar mas viviendo con ese idiota. Lo detestaba tanto, pero desgraciadamente era su prometido (S-C: ya sabemos de quien se trata, no, haber, tiene cabello negro trenzado, ojos azul grisáceos… / Akane: no hace falta que lo digas lo saben desde el principio ¬¬ / S-C: y yo que la quería hacer de emoción…snif…) como se atrevía a hablarle tan altaneramente…

Seguia cepillando su cabello tan fuertemente que rompió el cepillo, se impresiono de su fuerza y se miro en el espejo, recordaba perfectamente ese día en que le corto el cabello, no había sido su culpa fueron el y Ryoga pero eso que importaba, no por tener el cabello lindo y largo como sus rivales el se fijaría en ella…

¡Pero en que demonios pensaba! ella y…Ranma? No, eso nunca

Nego su cabeza varias veces y salio de su cuarto para ir con Kasumi, todavía no terminaba de acomodar la ropa que iban a vender

_---_

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes…_

**_Me estoy cepillando el cabello  
Me estoy deshaciendo de la ropa…_**

_---_

Kasumi: Akane, que bueno que vienes, te quería preguntar algo

Akane: si Kasumi?

Kasumi: segura que quieres vender este vestido?

FLASH BACK

Akane se estaba alistando para ir de compras con sus amigas, se había puesto aquel vestido que le encantaba, era de color rosa pálido tenia cuello en forma de V que le hacia resaltar sus atributos (no le gustaba mucho a ella pero enloquecía a los chicos) le llegaba a media pierna y tenia un corte recto en la cadera, era algo sencillo pero encantador.

Akane. Mientras se daba su ultima revisada en el espejo: bien ya estoy lista

Ranma-C: adonde vas marimacho?

u.ú

Akane: eso que te importa

Ranma-C: y ese vestido? O.ó que feo, se nota que tienes muy mal gusto…

Akane: eso no me importa por que se que lo haces solo para hacerme enojar, no vas a arruinar mi salida

Ranma-C: no, es enserio, no me gusta como se te ve en ti

0.0

Ranma-C: si, es un lindo vestido pero a la vez es anticuado, además el corte que tiene te hace ver muy gorda y ese color no te favorece

Akane: ahhh… - estaba impresionada por su amabilidad, el nunca es así – gracias – dijo bajo y tímidamente, pero muy claro para que Ranma la oyera

Ranma-C: de nada – se disponía a irse pero se devolvió – ahh por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que para la otra limpies el baño, lo dejaste como si fuera una alberca…

Akane: «ùú huuuii…por que nunca es amable con migo»

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Akane: si – dijo sin darle importancia

Kasumi: pe-pero – no lo creía – este vestido te encantaba, era tu favorito…

Ranma-C: si, hasta te resaltaba lo gorda que estas

_---_

…_I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows…_

…**_Estoy tratando de mantenerme fría  
Yo sé que se nota…  
---_**

Akane. Furiosa: si solo viniste a criticar no te necesito y Kasumi ese vestido es demasiado anticuado para mi! – se fue a su cuarto indignada y cerro la puerta de un portazo (se dieron cuenta por que se escucho hasta abajo)

Ranma-C: ahora yo tuve la culpa o que? – cruzo los brazos y los puso detrás del cuello

Kasumi: no lo creo, se esta portando demasiado extraño, Akane no se deshace de sus cosas fácilmente, algo le preocupa

Ranma-C: me da algo de congoja, mejor iré a disculparme

M.Happosai: Ranmaaaaa!

Ranma-C: hay no, ese viejo no

M.Happosai: Ranmaaa! Tengo un par de sostenes nuevos en mi colección, te gustaría modelarlos para mi?

Ranma-C: aléjese de mi, viejo libidinoso!

Y así empezó una batalla campal entre "maestro y alumno"

---

Akane estaba llorando en la noche en su cuarto, no podía olvidar lo de la tarde

Akane: «por que es así? no puede comportarse ni siquiera un minuto, esperen, por que lloro, no debería llorar por algo así…»

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, tuvo una charla consigo misma sobre lo que significaba el poder personal y la fuerza de los puños para mandarlo a volar cuando ella quisiera, era sencillo así que la próxima vez que lo viera, tendría un viaje gratis para visitar el cielo de Nerima, termino el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo y se dirijo a su cuarto a dormir

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando ella sin querer tropezó, cerro los ojos fuertemente, iba a darse en toda la mad… se iba a golpear cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo evitando que cayera.

Ranma-K: deberías tener cuidado, el piso esta resbaloso

Abrio los ojos

Se encontró de frente a frente con unos ojos azul grisáceos que la miraban preocupadamente.

_---_

…_I'm staring at my feet  
my checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head…_

…**_Empiezo con mi pie  
Mis mejillas se están poniendo rojas  
Estoy buscando las palabras dentro de mi cabeza…_**

_---_

Akane: … «Que guapo se ve mirándome así, como me gustaría que me mirara si toda… hay no, no me puedo sonrojar ahora» – se separo de el y le dio la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo – em… Yo… bueno – espero a que el color rosado se quitara de sus mejillas para voltearse – tu que hacías aquí, es demasiado tarde

Ranma-K: venia del baño, tu que haces despierta

Akane: bueno yo…

Ranma-K: a Akane sobre lo de esta tarde – dijo rascándose el cabello y mirando hacia arriba - solo fue una broma no quería que te enojaras con migo

O/o

Bajo la cabeza en sentido de disculpa aceptada

Ranma-K: pero segura que estas bien, Kasumi te nota un poco rara y yo también, no te ha pasado nada malo

Akane: no solo yo estaba…

Ranma-K: por que tienes los ojos rojos? Segura que nada malo te a ocurrido?

0/0

Akane: Aii, mira la hora que es, ya se ha-hace tarde, mañana tenemos clases y-y tenemos que levantarnos temprano – dijo con un ligero tono de nerviosidad (S-C: ligero ¬¬ / Akane: ya por favor no me avergüences . ) – que tengas buenas noches

Corrio hasta su cuarto y se encerró

---

Era un martes en la mañana cuando Ranma bajaba para comer su desayuno, aun que sabemos que no lo podría tomar pues iba retrasado

Ranma-K: adiós, nos vemos luego

Kasumi: Akane te esta esperando afuera

Ranma salio de la casa y Akane ya lo estaba esperando

Akane: Ranma por que eres tan lento

Ranma-K: perdón, es que…

Akane: si ya se "se me hizo tarde"

---

… _(Cause) I'm feeling nervous   
trying to be so perfect…  
_

…_**Porque me estoy sintiendo nerviosa  
Tratando de ser tan perfecta…**_

---

Los dos emprendieron vuelo (S-C:_ andada burris, ni modo que vuelen_ - así se dice) hacia la escuela, en el transcurso del camino nadie dijo nada, ya casi llegando a la escuela Ranma se percato de algo

Ranma-K: hay! demonios se me olvido el almuerzo

Akane: por eso no te preocupes yo lo hice por cierto aquí lo traigo

Akane le entrego el paquete, este lo tomo pero lo miro con extrañes

Ranma-K: seguro que no tiene nada venenoso

Akane: tan siquiera agradéceme que tienes algo de comer, idiota! – corrio para perderse de el

Akane: «ash, ese idiota, para que me esfuerzo en prepararle algo si ya se que me va hacer sentir mal…» - unas lagrima silenciosas resbalaron por su rostro, Ranma se percato de esto

Abrio el paquete, la comida no se veía mal, probo el arroz, estaba pasado de sal pero estaba bien cocido, sin duda se había esforzado esta vez.

---

A la hora del receso, Akane se disponía a salir con sus amigas a pasear pero alguien la tomo del brazo y la detuvo

Ranma-K: Akane espera

Giro para verlo

Akane: que quieres, burlarte? – le dijo en un tono indiferente

Ranma-K: no, eso no, quiero retractarme por lo de hace rato, se ve que has estado practicando muy duro en la cocina, te quedo muy bien

Akane: en serio?

Ranma-K: si de verdad, si sigues así podrías volverte mejor que Kasumi

Akane: gra-gracias o/o

Chico1: Ranma apresúrate

Chico2: las canchas nos esperan, recuerda que tenemos un partido pendiente

Ranma-K: lo siento debo irme, te veo en la salida

Akane: si te veo luego

**_---_**

…_Cause I know you're worth it  
you're worth it… Yeah…  
_

…**_Porque sé que lo vales  
Lo vales… Sí…  
---_**

Se quedo un rato en el salón luego dio un grito de alegría

Akane: «lo sabia, lo sabia, mi intuición femenina no falla »_ - _pensó al dar pequeños brincos en su lugar

Unos chicos dispuestos a entrar al aula se quedaron estupefactos viendo a Akane dando brincos en el salón

---

Eran la 1:57 PM, nos podemos situar en la escuela preparatoria Furinkan en un salón (S-C: no se cual exactamente) donde los alumnos suelen tomar clases y escuchar atentamente a los profesores impartir su materia, mas sin embargo, este no era el caso…

El profesor de historia explicaba por quintillesima vez la importancia de poner atención a sus explicaciones de cómo en 1673 Paquita tercera derribo el muro de Apatsingan en Rusia (OO) mientras los alumnos tenían una animada guerra de papeles, aviones, libros y una que otra banca, otros jugaban baraja, unas chicas se maquillaban y explicaban a las aficionadas que color combina mejor con sus ojos, otros escupían bolitas de papel y uno le prendía un cohete a un cerdo para que volara por la ventana, (S-C: tuvo tanto éxito que el cerdo salio volando a otro de mis fics XD) pero una alumna estaba distraída en sus pensamientos y en su libreta, su nombre era Akane Tendo

_---_

_Chorus   
_

…_If I could say you what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away…_

_  
**…Si pudiera decir lo qué quiero decir  
Diría que quiero soplarte… Lejos …  
---**_

Libreta de Akane

_te amo, te amo, te amo, por que no me pides ser tu novia, Ranma y Akane, Akane y Ranma, te amo tanto, me encantas, eres la cosa mas linda que pudiera existir, te amo, Akane y Ranma…._

Y así varias cosas mas acomodadas en diferente forma y lugares de una misma hoja y ella en su quinto sueño seguía escribiendo

Akane: «ya me imagino… – mientras tiras de imágenes pasaban por su mente - viviendo lejos de todo, en un lugar de playa soleado, yo y Ranma solos en una habitación el diciendo que me ama…»

2:00

¡RINNNNNNNNN!

Akane: «…y yo respondiéndole que también lo amo, disfrutándonos mutuamente los dos con amor profundo y…»

Ranma-K: Akane? Ya salimos que haces sentada

Akane: ehh?... - saliendo de sus sueños lo vio sorprendida y miro su libreta abierta, la cerro como si su vida dependiera de ello

Ranma-K: actúas muy extraño

Akane: enserio jeje – algo nerviosa – ya vamonos se hace tarde – tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón

**_---_**

…_Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight…  
_

…_**Estar contigo todas las noches  
Te estoy apretando muy fuerte…**_

**_---_**

El camino a casa fue algo tranquilo exteriormente, pues Akane quería sacarle platica a Ranma a como diera lugar pues no creía que el se fijara en una chica tan seria, y Ranma… bueno el solo tarareaba una canción en su mente totalmente despreocupado, no tenia la menor sospecha de lo que pensaba Akane

Por fin se decidió a romper el silencio

Akane: el clima esta agradable no crees (S-C: por que siempre que buscan sacarle platica a alguien ponen de pretexto el clima… que traen en contra de el) 

Ranma-K: si… esta agradable

Akane: y… cómo te fue en el día?

Ranma-K: Akane… voy en el mismo salón que tu

Akane: ahh… es verdad… jeje !

Ranma empezaba a sospechar

Akane: …

Ranma-K: se ve que desde hace rato quieres llamar la atención, o no?

Akane: ehh? Yo cómo?… no fue… este… (La agarro desprevenida) pues… (Ranma la miraba con unos ojitos de "te cache pillina") bueno si -/- … la verdad yo… es que desde que nos conocimos nos hemos llevado de la patada y pues estos días te has portado muy amable con migo y eso me agrada

Ranma estaba confundido… no había esperado oír esa respuesta

Ranma-K. Reflexionando: la verdad… a mi también me agrada pasar momentos sin pelear con tigo... me tranquiliza

Akane. Algo ruborizada: si, se siente agradable

En un movimiento ágil Ranma tomo la mano de Akane sin que pudiera rechazarlo

Akane: pe-pero Ranma, que ases!

Ranma-K: no te agrada?

Akane: bueno... si, si me gusta – volteando lentamente a verlo

Se regalaron una calida sonrisa ya con mas confianza caminaron juntos a casa

Akane: ya llegamos!

Akane daba su acostumbrado saludo para decir que llego a casa, todos estaban en la cocina y al verlos tomados de las manos… ya sabrán

Sr.Tendo: OHH HIJAAA! AL FIN HAS DECIDIDO ACEPTAR TU COMROMISOOO! – con lagrimas en los ojos – ES ME HACE TAN FELIZ…

Genma: RANMAAA! CUANTO ME ALEGRA QUE AL FIN APRECIES LA BELLEZA DE LA BELLA AKANE Y DECIDAN CASARSEE!

Kasumi: valla, que linda pareja hacen

Sr.Tendo: PARA CUANDO QUIERE LA BODA, SAOTOME?

Genma: QUE TAL SI A FINALES DE PRIMAVERA! ES LA MEJOR EPOCA PARA LAS PAREJAS

Sr.Tendo: OHH SAOTOME, USTED SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZON EN ESTAS COSAS, NO SABE CUANTO ME ALEGRA EL COMPROMISO

Nabiki: te apuesto 10000 yenes a que Akane golpea a Ranma en estos 5 minutos

Kasumi: deberías alegrarte de que al fin Ranma y Akane son pareja, y yo no pienso apostar

Akane: pa-pareja?

Ranma-K: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PAPA! YO NO PLANEO NINGUNA BODA!

Genma: DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO DE TENER UNA GRAN PROMETIDA PARA QUE SEA TU ESPOSA!

Sr.Tendo: ohh invitaremos ala tía Pinako y a Rozabel, habrá flores aquí, y aquí…

Ranma-K: QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CON ESA!

Nabiki: ahí viene el golpe

Sr.Tendo: las sillas irán aqui, pondremos una capilla cerca del lago…

Genma: NO ME RESONGES HIJO, SABES MUY BIEN QUE ASI SE HARA…

Akane solo miraba esta escena con ninguna expresión en la cara, solo se marcho hacia su habitación mientras los demás gritaban

_---_

…_If I could say you what I want to see  
I want to see you go down_

…**_Si pudiera decir lo que quiero ver  
Quiero verte abajo…_**

_---_

Al llegar a su habitación se recostó en su cama y tomo su libreta, nuevamente se puso a dibujar y a pensar en su futuro

Mientras tanto, todos en el comedor discutían nuevamente, por un momento se les vino a la mente que algo faltaba

Ranma-K: oigan… Akane no debería haberme mandado un rato a volar hace rato, verdad? – algo confuso

Nabiki: es lo mismo que yo aposte, donde esta mi hermana?

Sr.Tendo: estaba justo ahí hace unos minutos, donde ira el pastel

Kasumi: se marcho a su habitación – dijo tranquilamente tomando un te

Todos: QUUEEEEE!

Kasumi: si, ella se marcho, al parecer iba contenta

Todos guardaron silencio, Akane estaba muy rara últimamente

Kasumi: por cierto Nabiki, me debes 10000 yenes

Nabiki: oye! Tu no apostaste nada!

Kasumi: yo no pero tu si

---

Akane dormitaba en su habitación, con la cabeza llena de ideas locas, donde Ranma al fin le declaraba su amor, donde era una princesa y el la rescataba, donde luchaban juntos para que nadie se interpusiera en su felicidad… mil historias, todas con un mismo final, un placentero final…

_---_

…_On one knee  
Marry me today…_

…**_En una rodilla  
Cásate conmigo hoy…_**

_---_

… ella y Ranma… en una habitación… el comenzaba con su cuello, seguía mas abajo… ella jugando con su lengua... el le respondía de la misma forma… la cargaba hacia la cama… un pantalón en el suelo… se oían gemidos por todos lados…

«Dios, estoy pensando en cosas sucias :$» (S-C: huí si la muy limpia !¬¬)

Se levanto de un golpe de la cama, su respiración era agitada «debo dejar de imaginarme ese tipo de cosas…»

Ranma-K: Akane! estas despierta!

Akane: si, pasa

Se acomodo el cabello antes de que entrara. Ranma entro y la miro, en realidad se veía muy diferente... como muy… alegre? no parecía enfadada ni nada, se veía tranquila y con un aire soñador… estaba algo cambiada

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Al principio no supo que decir, estaba algo nervioso y ella lo miraba dudosa. Tomo aire y decidió comenzar

Ranma-K: oye Akane… no te molesto lo de esta tarde?

Akane: que cosa

Ranma-K: sobre lo que dije, los coment… mejor olvídalo

Akane: ah sobre lo que empezaste a gritar cuando llegamos a casa

Ranma trago con dificultad

Ranma-K: no estas enojada

Akane: no

El chico casi se desmaya

Ranma-K: Q-Que?

Akane: pues no, es que son las loqueras de nuestros padres sobre el compromiso, es normal que estés disgustado por que no quieres casarte con migo – dicho esto bajo lentamente la cabeza

Ranma miro su actitud y se sintió culpable por eso. Sabía que Akane lo apreciaba mucho y le dolía que pensara así de ella. Bajo la cabeza por vergüenza a verla

Ranma-K: Akane, mira yo…

Akane: no tienes nada que decir Ranma, lo entiendo

Ranma-K: pero…

Akane: que no hay nada que decir! ahora vete de mi habitación

oÔ

Akane: sal ahora mismo si no quieres que esta vez si te mande a volar – mirando a Ranma de manera desafiante

Ranma-K: esta bien, me voy, no te exaltes -!

Estaba saliendo del cuarto de la chica. Antes de cerrar la puerta volteo a verla, ella también lo miraba

Ranma-K: buenas noches Akane

Akane: buenas noches

Cerró la puerta

Akane se quedo un rato mirando la puerta por donde había salido, reacciono y se golpeo la cabeza a si misma

«Eres una inútil! como puede ser que lo halla corrido de tu habitación, iba a disculparse… era mi oportunidad» dejo de golpearse y abrazo a su almohada «podía haber sabido lo que siente, podría haberme dicho que me amaba…»

Volteo a ver su libreta, la abrió para encontrarse con lo último que había escrito, tenia un dibujo algo mal hecho de Ranma y la hizo reflexionar

_---_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say _

_  
**Sí, estoy deseando mi vida lejos  
Con estas cosas que nunca diré**_

_---_

«Aunque me lo hubiera dicho, lo que siento hacia el no lo diré… son cosas que nunca diré»

**---**

**… creían que se había acabado, pues no! es que se me hizo mu****y largo para ponerlo todo de una, esta es la primera parte, después les traeré la segunda**

**Espero y no sean malitos y me dejen un comentario, no te cuesta nada… a veces cansa dedos pero no mucho**

---

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**


	2. Chapter 2

**---**

**..: THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY:…**

**---**

**despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero mis razones eran grandes**

**les explicare, al comienzo de este fic, etaba tratando con otro y pss... me descontrole y quise llevar los 2 pero no pude, al fin, termine mi otro fic y ahora he podido poner el final de este. muchos agradecimientos a los que me tuvieron pasiencia**

**---**

**Segunda parte**

Los rayos del sol entraban devastadores ante una chica soñolienta que había dormido poco la noche anterior, había estado imaginando bastantes cosas que se levantaba desesperada de su cama y hasta se había caído varias veces de la impresión. a pesar de estar a poco dormir, A Akane no le importo y se levanto muy alegre para este nuevo día, por que sabia que alguien estaría esperándola…

Akane: buenos días Kasumi

Kasumi: buenos días Akane

Nabiki: estas de muy buen humor hoy, te golpeaste la cabeza?? – pregunto extrañada tomando su taza para tomar café

Akane: no, solo dormí bien, tu pareces estar mal

Nabiki: estarías igual que yo si hubieras perdido 10000 yens en una apuesta segura de ganar – dijo la chica bajando la cabeza y lamentando su suerte

Akane: apuesta??

Nabiki: emm… nada tu disfruta tu día – dicho esto la mujer salio corriendo esperando y su hermana no descubriera que aposto por ella

Akane salio a la entrada a esperar a que Ranma bajara para ir a la escuela. Varios minutos mas tarde, un chico bajo las escaleras corriendo para alcanzar su almuerzo y salir en rumbo a la escuela, pues como siempre, era tarde

Akane: ya pensaba que nunca llegarías

Ranma-K: lo mismo pensaba yo – dijo el chico, al parecer, cansado (S-C: obvio! a mi me pasa igual XD)

Akane: te sientes bien?

Ranma-K: si, estoy bien

Akane: pero…

Ranma-K: que estoy bien! ya déjalo así…

---

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time…  
_

**_No me hace ningún bien  
Es solo una pérdida de tiempo_…  
**---

Sus esperanzas de entablar una conversación agradable se habían desvanecido

Akane: esta… bien uu

---

Nuevamente en una de las aburridas clases de la preparatoria Furinkan, los alumnos sin poner atención y nuestra querida amiga Akane reflexionado sobre su vida y las relaciones afectivas que la rodean

«Por que se habrá portado tan frió conmigo?? Será por que lo corrí de mi cuarto ayer?? No puedo soportar el silencio, tengo que hablar con el pero… me da miedo a que me responda de mala manera… no se que puedo hacer ahora»

El timbre del receso sonó y los alumnos se iban al descanso. Una mano en el hombro de Akane le interrumpió su huida. Su sangre se helo al oír estas palabras

Ranma-K: tenemos que hablar

---

Ranma había guiado a Akane a un lugar un poco apartado del gimnasio, era un área verde repleta de árboles y sombra. Hubiera sido lindo apreciarla de no ser que la tensión entre ellos era muy fuerte

Ranma-K: Akane…

Akane: si?

Ranma-K: …

Ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a hablar, sabían de que se trataba, pero los daba pena o vergüenza, que se yo? ellos saben

---

…_What use is it to you  
what's on my mind  
If ain't coming out…  
_

…**_De qué te sirve  
Lo que esta en mi mente  
Si no va a salir…_**

---

Ranma-K: mira yo… quiero saber que te sucede – había adoptado un tono serio y preocupado

Akane: …

Ranma-K: últimamente estas comportándote extraño conmigo, te portas amable y de un momento a otro te enojas sin razón y no se que te he hecho…

«Lo hago por que no se como puedo actuar ante ti…»

Ranma-K: … y me preocupan esos cambios de actitud tan drásticos, no se si estés en la menopausia (S-C: XDDDDD) o algo así, pero quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo…

«…no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es que no puedo decirte mis sentimientos por ahora…»

Ranma-K: …por que aun que no lo hagas, te tengo confianza y espero y tu también tengas confianza en mi…

«… te tengo mas confianza que a ninguna persona en el mundo, pero es difícil decírtelo…»

Ranma-K: … y, me estas escuchando!?

Eso saco a Akane de sus pensamientos y la hizo volver al lugar donde se encontraba. Para no dejar mal entendidos simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ranma se quedo algo inconforme con su respuesta

Ranma-K: que tienes que decir?

Akane se quedo unos momentos es silencio mirándolo. Después de eso, solo bajo la cabeza

---

…_We're not going anywhere  
so why can't I just tell you that I care  
_

…**_No estamos yendo a ninguna parte  
Así que ¿Por qué no solo puedo decirte que me importa?_**

---

Ranma soltó un bufido. Esto no iba a parar en ningún lado

Ranma-K: ya se que no te importa, pero solo di que te desagrado y así sabré lo que piensas!

Akane seguía en profundo silencio. Ranma lo malinterpreto

Ranma-K: sabes que? mejor no lo digas, ya se lo que es

Empezaba a marcharse con las manos en la nuca como siempre, solo que esta vez estaba molesto, en realidad estaba enfadado. Le había brindado confianza y amistad y solo bajaba la cabeza, eso no era una respuesta

---

Por dentro Akane estaba hirviendo. No podía, no debía, cual era la respuesta

Por qué? por que simplemente no podía decirle y ya, o al menos calmarle. Tenía que ponerse nerviosa y ocultar su rostro para todo. No podía perderlo ahora, no ahora

El iba caminando y ella intento alcanzarlo. Este no la escucho pues iba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, pero ella le llego por atrás y lo abrazo fuertemente para que no se fuera. Ranma quedo sorprendido

Akane: e-espera – dijo algo sollozante

Ranma se soltó inmediatamente y la abrazo antes de que comenzara a llorar

Ranma-K: calma Akane, no me iré

Akane: pe-pero tu…

Ranma-K: solo deja de llorar

Lo observo un momento y lo abrazo también y se refugio en su pecho a seguir llorando. No podía, debía pero no podía

Ranma-K: Akane

Akane: …

Ranma-K: tú… tú me gustas

Akane: 0.0

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ranma la tomo por el mentón y la beso. Estaba tan sorprendida que tardo tiempo en corresponderle. No quería que terminara, era su sueño, pero todo debe suceder

Ranma-K: en verdad, me gustas mucho

Después del beso Ranma se quedo observándola, y ella solo se refugio en su pecho de nuevo. El chico solo se quedo esperando su respuesta

Akane: Ranma…

Ranma-K: si?

Akane: …

---

_What's wrong with my tongue  
these words keep slipping away…_

**_Que tiene de malo mi lengua  
Estas palabras siguen deslizándose…_**  
---

Intentaba hablar pero tartamudeaba, cuando quería decirle se le iba el aire, como podía hacerlo entonces? que tenia de malo? que podía pasarle? por qué simplemente no lo soltaba y ya??

---

…_I stutter, I stumble  
like I've got nothing to say  
_

…**_Tartamudeo, tropiezo  
Como si no tuviera nada que decir _**

---

Ranma-K: que te sucede?

Akane: no puedo!

Ranma-K: …disculpa?

Akane: no puedo hacerlo! – se soltó y comenzó a correr fuera de la escuela

Se puso tan nerviosa que el huir de la escena fue su única respuesta

---

No supo cuanto había corrido. Lo que si supo fue que corrió todo el día, toda la tarde, casi toda la noche hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y dijeron basta. Si Ranma la hubiera detenido cuando empezó a correr no estaría ahí, volteo varias veces a los lados pero nunca estuvo tras ella. Tal vez el no sabia que ella quería que la detuviera

Al levantar la vista y recuperar el aliento se dio cuenta que estaba en un parque cercano a la escuela. Maldita escuela, corrió todo el día para terminar a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Vio una banca solitaria cercana y se sentó, minutos después comenzó a llover. Maldita lluvia, lo que faltaba

Dónde estaría el ahora? qué estará pensando? le importara el saber en donde me encuentro? solo suposiciones pero ahora nada lo tenia claro

---

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
trying to be so perfect…  
_

**_Porque me estoy sintiendo nerviosa  
Tratando de ser tan perfecta…_**  
---

Veía una sombra solitaria acercarse a su lugar, pero seguro pasaría de largo así que no le tomo importancia. Apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos para intentar relajarse. Aun que no lo hubiera predijo, la persona extraña se sentó a su lado

Ranma-C: menuda casualidad, correr todo el día para terminar casi en el mismo sitio

Akane: no estoy para tu humor agrio. Estoy molesta contigo, tengo hambre y me siento cansada de haber corrido todo el día por tu...

Se quedo en silencio un momento, esa voz era conocida para ella. En un momento cualquiera esa voz le parecería molesta pero ahora era como un sonido de esperanza… aunque se oyera cursi decirlo

Akane: Ranma… - dijo casi susurrante al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharse

Ranma-C: el mismo, o más bien, la misma – dijo brindándole una sonrisa

---

…_Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

…**_Porque sé que lo vales  
Lo vales_**

**_Sí_**  
---

En ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad, se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso, mas bien, la beso. Este intento contenerse un momento pero no pudo rechazarla, el deseo fue más fuerte que la apariencia

Un mendigo que pasaba recolectando la basura de los cestos se quedo paralizado al ver a las 2 "chicas" besarse apasionadamente. Giro sobre sus talones e intento alejarse lo más rápido posible. Hasta ese momento les entro la responsabilidad a la cabeza y decidieron ir a casa tras haber pasado la peor se sus vergüenzas

---

Ranma le cedió el baño a Akane primero y solo se mojo con agua caliente a esperar su turno. Al salir el del baño y cambiarse fue hacia el comedor donde Akane estaba calentando lo que había quedado de la cena. Después de cenar se sentaron en silencio a observar el pequeño lago del patio, solo en silencio

Ranma-K: y…

Akane: y… y qué?

Ranma-K: que será de nosotros a partir de ahora?

Akane: eso… no lo había pensado

Mentira. Lo había soñado toda su vida y en ese momento, esos recuerdos de sus sueños estaban presentes ahí de nuevo

---

_… Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
with these things I'll never say…_

_**… Sí, estoy deseando mi vida lejos  
Con estas cosas que nunca diré…**_

---

Ranma-K: y que propones

Akane: que propones tu

Ranma-K: no lo se, tal vez podamos ir a tu habitación a juguetear un rato… - intento calmarla con otra cosa al ver su mirada asesina – no, ya en serio, podríamos formalizar nuestra relación y comprometernos… si te parece

Akane: a mi me parece bien

Ranma-K: … te noto algo seria, qué tienes?

Akane: yo nada, te juro que estoy bien – dijo rápidamente mostrándole una sonrisa

Los 2 volvieron a quedar en silencio y observar la noche. Mientras respiraban el aire fresco del pasto mojado una familia entera detrás de ellos los filmaba desde la cocina. Los padres de ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos

Ranma-K: recuerdas hoy en la escuela

Akane: que cosa?

Ranma-K: cuando te dije que me gustabas

Akane: como olvidarlo

Ranma-K: la verdad mentía

La expresión en la cara de Akane se mostró confusa, un tanto desilusionada

Ranma-K: no solo me gustas, lo que siento es demasiado grande para expresarlo solo en eso

Akane: por que me lo dices de esa manera?

Ranma-K: te dije lo que siento, ahora quiero saber que sientes tú

Cambio su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fueran los ojos del chico. Ya sabia que el la quería, el ya sabia que ella lo quería, solo faltaba admitirlo

Ranma-K: y bien?

El oírlo la ponía más nerviosa, más nerviosa de lo que siempre había estado. Busco en el cielo una repuesta

Akane: es algo… que no diré

---

…_These things I'll never say_

…**_Estas cosas que nunca diré_**

---

Ahora la expresión en la cara de Ranma era la que se tornaba confusa junto con la de los acompañantes no deseados del fondo. Solo Akane podía conocer esa respuesta. No volteo a verlo, pero sabía que estaba confundido. Le respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa

Akane: son cosas que nunca diré

**---**

**y que tal?? jeje, espero sus Reviews, con gusto los respondere. hasta mi proximo proyecto**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**


End file.
